Alice
by Synthetico
Summary: This poem is based on the video game American Mcgee's Alice


Alice

Years after her adventures,

Alice had grown up.

One night while dreaming up her friends,

A fire ran amok.

While she was taking dream time tea,

Her parents smelt the smoke.

But it was much too late for them,

As they began to choke.

Alice had lost everything.

Her sanity had bolted.

She was locked up inside an asylum,

Her mind was cracked and faulted.

Her senses were all numbing,

She seemed a dying girl.

Nothing seemed to rouse her,

In her little twisted world.

One morning while lying on her bed,

She heard a familiar tone.

The white rabbit appeared before her,

Now just skin and bone.

"Alice." He said, without a smile,

"We need you to come back.

Wonderland is horrible,

Nothing but death and black.

Into the hole again,

She hurried along her way,

Into a once glorious garden,

Now seeped in dark decay.

Wonderland was warped and twisted,

The realm itself a Nightmare.

Lightning cracked the boiling sky,

But Alice couldn't care.

The Cheshire cat slinked up,

His grin now sharp as sin.

But Alice simply smiled and said

"You've grown quite mangy and thin."

"And you've picked up an attitude!"

The bony cat snapped back.

"You've got a lot to learn young girl,

But ill get you on the track."

"Wonderland has changed a bit,

As one can plainly see.

The queen of hearts has overrun,

This once beautiful country.

So Alice began upon her quest,

To lift the red queens rule.

She knew her journey would only end,

In a vicious duel.

Through the woods Alice crept,

Avoiding grisly mushrooms.

Dodging imps and bloody roses,

Things with teeth and silver moons.

The Hatter now gone quite insane,

His drinking days were over.

Now he invents clockwork horrors,

Gruesome slaves and biting clover.

After dealing with the hatter,

Alice looked ahead.

A bloody battle raged,

Between pieces, white and red.

The white queen had been captured,

The white side was despaired.

But vengeful Alice had stepped in,

And snatched victory for the spared.

Once Alice reached the woodland end,

She stopped a breathed a sigh.

But quickly gave a sudden gasp,

For what she saw vast.

A burning land of brimstone,

Flames and ash and smoke.

Alice knew what she must do,

Before she began to choke.

After hours and hours of journey,

Alice stood a while in thought,

What was she to find in this horrible place?

What fiery foe was she to have fought?

And as in uffish thought she stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

"You've kept me waiting, Alice dear."

Growled the Jabberwock.

"I've much to ask, you've much to tell."

And he began to mock.

"You selfish miserable little girl,

Your family were all killed!

And you are the only one to blame,

As you dreamed of tea and filled!"

"You couldn't care about their lives,

You were far too busy for that.

You making up your 'friends',

And that stupid cat!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

Poor Alice cried!

"I was asleep, it was an accident!

It wasn't my fault that they all died!"

And with that, Alice attacked,

The Jabberwock was caught off guard.

One, Two, One Two, and through and through,

Her vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

She had now battled all her fears,

Her guilt now overcame.

Her battle with herself now dead,

Through fire, fear, and maim.

Now just one thing left to do,

Defeat that evil Queen.

And while I'm at it, Alice thought,

Regain my sanity.

Alice tore open the palace gate,

Her hands upon her hips.

There sat evil Queen of Hearts,

A smirk upon her lips.

"So, you've finally made it to me!"

Is what the evil Queen said.

"There's only one thing left to do,

And that IS OFF WITH HER HEAD!

2 dozen warping minions,

All hungry for her blood.

Descended upon Alice,

In a drowning flood.

Alice slaughtered all of them,

With her glowing blade.

And she turned her eyes upon the queen,

The battle would be made.

"You self pitying dreamer,"

Spat the fuming queen.

"You have no place upon my world,

You'll die just like I've seen."

The red queens rainbow magic blasts,

Hurled Alice around the room,

But Alice had a trick of her own,

Her deadly toys with boom.

Her razor deck of playing cards,

Slicing dicing hearts.

Her dead flamingo croquet bat,

Gave queen a beating fast.

The queen of hearts lay dying.

Alice had vanquished her foe.

And with the evil ones defeat,

Wonderland began to grow.

Alice was now a normal girl

No problems in her head.

She journeyed back through the rabbit hole,

And lay down in her bed.

Her first peaceful sleep in ages,

No dreams of fire and rafter,

And as every poem should really end,

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
